gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Name That Tune/Merchandise
Welcome to the Name That Tune Merchandise page. These are the many products/merchandise/goods that were brought to us due to the success of Name That Tune. Board Games Milton Bradley released two editions with George Dewitt on the box, the original version was released in 1957, with two different covers one has a pencil drawing of Dewitt while the other has a real-life better looking photo of him. the second and final edition was released in 1959 still with Dewitt on the cover. pic1533817.png $T2eC16d,!y8E9s2fk3NSBQ+pVYGIEQ~~60_35.JPG pic66000_md.jpg Record Album A Pair of record Albums called Name That Tune in 1956 and George Dewitt Sings That Tune in 1957, were released by Unique as both records featured The Harry Salter Orchestra. the selection on these albums are said to be the tunes most often requested by the show's viewers. sadly, both albums do not include the shows main theme song. georgedewitt444336.jpg|1956 7e2a087278f3ce21e5f956c52b2f42b0.jpg|1957 Electronic Games In 1980, Castle released an Electronic Name That Tune Game which was a simple stand-alone game with 32 pre-programmed songs and a limited ability to program your own songs. Ntune1.jpg 6a00d83452989a69e200e5503ce4108833-800wi.jpg In 1997, Tiger Electronics made a handheld version based on the show, which featured expansion cartridges each sold separately that were tailored to specific musical tastes (country, pop hits, etc.).Name That Tune electronic game by Tiger ElectronicsManual for the gamePackage for the game $(KGrHqN,!lcE-kGHsKlYBP0FQKnunQ~~60_35.JPG Arcade game In 1986, a coin-operated arcade game based on the show was released by Bally Sente, created by Owen Rubin. The player's task was to guess the tune being played from among four choices. It also featured a two-player mode. While playable, some gamers consider the machine's difficulty to be high due to the technical limits of the very basic synthesized music the machine was capable of. nametune_1.jpg sente_logo.jpg 1065197872 (1).jpg NTT Marquee.jpg 11369418_1.jpg 11369418_3.jpg 1065197834.jpg 1065197854.jpg 1181242139194.png 1181242139195.png Video Game A Phillips CD-i game was released in 1993 featuring Bob Goen as the host. (NOTE: The format for this version is based on a pilot from around that time which came close to selling but ultimately did not get picked up for a full season run.)Name That Tune CD-i screencaps (via Internet Archive) 92109-Name_That_Tune_(CD-i)-1.jpg name_that_tune.jpg ntt2.jpg ntt3.jpg ntt4.jpg ntt5.jpg ntt6.jpg ntt7.jpg ntt8.jpg ntt9.jpg ntt10.jpg ntt-round3.jpg ntt-round4.jpg ntt-round41.jpg Online Game A single-player online game based on the show was once released by Uproar.com in 2001. However, as of September 30, 2006 the website has been shut down offering no game show based online games of any kind. ntt_feature.gif namethattune_regular.gif up_home_NTT.gif Wireless version In 2003, a wireless phone version of the game appeared on major U.S. cellular providers by Sonic Branding Solutions (now Sonic Boom Inc.). The game follows the traditional format, with MIDI interpretations of popular and classic music played in short clips. The player then has several seconds to correctly identify the tune. Prizes such as free ringtones were available, a first in the mobile industryMobile version. The game is often mentioned as a pioneer in the emerging wireless entertainment industryPioneer in wireless industry. name_that_tune_screens02.jpg DVD Board Game A DVD Board Game, entitled 80's Edition, was released by Imagination in 2005, featuring a ton of clips from 1980s music videos. (NOTE: A planned "Country Music Edition" and a "90's Edition" were thought about, but never made nor released.) pic400152.jpg Calendar A day-to-day calendar also entitled "Eighties" was released by Imagination in 2009. 118623519_amazoncom-name-that-tune-80s-2009-desktop-calendar-toys-.jpg References Category:Name That Tune Category:Merchandise